Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 8$ and $b = 7$. $5$ $a$ $ + 8$ $b$ $ + 5$
Explanation: Substitute $8$ for ${a}$ and $7$ for ${b}$ $ = 5{(8)} + 8{(7)} + 5 $ $ = 40 + 56 + 5 $ $ = 101$